Passing the Flame
by InsertMyUsername
Summary: "The star crossed lovers met their star crossed fate." With Katniss gone from her life Prim struggles to cope with everyday life. And now fate's come back and tossed Prim in an arena with 23 other children whose siblings were also killed in the games. How will she kill 23 kids looking for revenge when she can't even trap a squirrel?


**A/N: Well. I'm not sure how these authors note go so I guess I just explain. If you saw this story uploaded on here before, yes, it was from me. I forgot my password to my other account and decided to just create a whole new one so no one is stealing anyone's story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original plot and any OC's I might throw in there. All rights go to the original creators they belong to. **

It's that time of year again. Not just because my mother was in an even more depressing mood but people now stayed in their houses with the shutters closed more than usual. It had been exactly a year since my big sister and my hero, Katniss died in the games. But at least I know she's up with Peeta where ever souls go and I know they're happy. Last year there had been no victor for the Games. Everyone had thought Katniss and Peeta were bluffing about eating the nightlock and the capitol were sure to stop them. The Capitol was not quick enough. Peeta accidentally swallowed one of the berries and soon after he started coughing and dying right in front of her, Katniss consumed her handful of berries as well.

The star-crossed lovers met their star-crossed fate but I know that Katniss is watching over me with a smile on her face.

No one took her death well.

My mother although she tried to be strong fell into another depression for a short while, leaving me alone. Knowing that I had to feed myself, I sought out Gale's help in teaching me to hunt. He would often yell at me for either scaring off the game or missing it with the arrows. He tried to teach me how to trap animals but I always broke down and cried, begging him to let them free. I couldn't help it. Ever since Katniss died, Gale's had dark circles under his eyes and he rarely smiles. Not much of a big difference since I had never really seen him smile anyways. I remember when Gale had grown really frustrated with me one hot afternoon and snatched the bow and arrow I was holding out of my hand. I thought for sure he was going to slice my throat open but he just looked at me.

"Look, Prim," He had said, "You're not your sister. You never will be but do me a favor and show me you have some ounce of a working brain."

Hurt? Yes, I had been but I sucked it up and he handed me the bow and the arrow. He grabbed an apple out the bag and threw it up into the air. I pulled the arrow back like I had seen Katniss practice so many time and that's who I thought about as I aimed for the apple. I pulled the arrow back and hit the apple not quite in the center but close enough. I looked to Gale for a sign of approval, like I don't know, a smile maybe. But all I got was a grunt and Gale got picked another apple out the basket.

A year later, I am 13 years-old now and today is the reaping for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Not only is it just the 75th Hunger Games but it is also the Third Quarter Quell which means the Capitol has something extra special planned for us. Should I be excited? You bet I'm not. My mother shuffled into the kitchen and turns on the little T.V. set. She doesn't like to turn on the T.V. much after seeing her eldest daughter, the supporter of our family, commit suicide, but she must since the special announcement twist is supposed to be made.

"Good Morning Mom," I say from the small kitchen table. Her head whips around quickly and she looks like she's searching for something. "Katniss? Katniss!"

I shake my head as tears jerk at my eyes, "No Mom, it's me Prim."

My mother blinks and cups my face in her hand and smiles a sad smile, "Prim. My darling Prim, sweet sweet Prim. Is Katniss home from her hunt yet?"

As you can tell, me mother was greatly damaged by this. She sometimes thinks Katniss is still alive.

"Mom, it's just me and you. Katniss is gone." I feel horrible having to remind her everyday that her daughter is gone. And I feel even worse as she breaks down into heart retching sobs on the ground, "Katniss! Come back I'm sorry."

I break my attention away from my sobbing mother and to the T.V where President Snow has appeared. "Citizens of Panem! As you may well know tomorrow will be our reaping for the Third Quarter Quell!" He pulls a card out the box and as he reads it I can tell he's not trying to smile.

I furrow my eyebrows and stare anxiously at the table waiting to hear what he would say next and Buttercup jumps in my arms. His tail gets in my face but I push it away, "Move Buttercup!"

"On the seventy fifth anniversary as a reminder of how those who have lost ones close to them shall reap their vengence, our tributes will be selected from the pool of siblings of the past victors. Volunteers will be prohibited.. See you all tomorrow at the Reapings!"

I gasp and drop Buttercup. He hisses, his fur stands on end but I pay no mind because I'm still staring at the screen. Siblings of the Victors? But that means...

Oh no.


End file.
